For the Love of Pirates
by skippingthistown
Summary: After a series of encounters with Captain Jack Sparrow, simple tavern girl Adrianna Sommers decides it's time for a change, and becomes a member of his crew. You know the original story, but do you know about the girl who changed it all? JackXOC
1. In Which Adrianna Meets a Pirate

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. So don't sue me, cause I have nothing and it would be pointless.

A/N: This is basically the same story it was before it was updated, the only thing that changed was the name of the main character. Sorry for any confusion.

The first time Adrianna Sommers saw Jack Sparrow, she did not pay much attention. After all, pirates were common in Tortuga and another one really did not make much of a difference. Therefore, she happened not to notice the fact that he looked extremely unnerved, or the fact the he was walking much faster than most normal people would in on a relatively quiet market day. That is, she didn't notice until he ran her over.

"Oi!" They went down, slipping and sliding on the wet cobbled ground, limbs tangling together in a scrambled mess.

"Watch where you're going!" Adrianna sat up, glaring up at the man currently sitting on top of her. "And by the gods, will you get off of me!"

The man, to her annoyance, did not get up, instead staying sitting directly on her stomach.

"Sorry lass, wasn't watching where I was going. The name's Jack Sparrow, by the way." Adrianna gave him a glare worthy of the devil himself.

Adrianna Sommers. Now get off of me, or I will be forced to resort to physical violence."

Jack look amused, but got up nonetheless. And so ended the first encounter of Adrianna Sommers and Jack Sparrow.

Their second encounter was very similar to the first. Adrianna was serving in the tavern where she worked, and suddenly was sent flying forward by one of the many stools laying in seemingly random places around the room. She closed her eyes and braced for impact, but was surprised to find that she had landed on something distinctly human. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see the man, Jack Sparrow was it? from the market a few days before grinning down at her.

"You know lass, we really need to stop meeting like this." As he spoke, Adrianna attempted to get off of him, but was having very little success, considering the fact that Jack was holding on to her waist.

"Of course we do. Now if you wouldn't mind letting me go….." She trailed off, obviously waiting for him to remove his hands. He didn't. Instead he stood up, bringing her with him, and lead her towards the bar.

"For saving you from what would surely have been a disastrous fall, I do believe that I deserve a drink. A mug of rum would be good."

Needless to say, all he got for this comment was a slap to the face, and a speech about not giving away free drinks to stupid pirates who do not have the sense to watch where they are going.

Jack winked and smiled. "That's ok love. They all come around eventually." He playfully swatted her bum.

Also needless to say, he received a slap for that particular comment.

Their third encounter was not much different, although with the same attitude on part of both of the participants.

This time, it was Jack who was startled by the encounter. Walking around the square, thinking of rum and wondering where his crew was, he was suddenly startled out of his musing with the sound of a screech and body flying to him and knocking him onto his bum.

He looked up wondering who his assailant was, and was highly amused to see the girl from the tavern. Grinning up at her, he suddenly realized that she was quite attractive. Normally he would go for a girl that looked like her, but with what he had seen of her temper he decided that that was probably not a wise idea. Although, she would be a challenge…

"I told yah, lass, they never stay away for long." As Jack teased her, Adrianna stood up and gave him a look that plainly said "Keep talking and I cut out your tongue." Jack never was good at taking hints, though, and continued to tease her.

"But I sure don't mind a pretty girl like you sitting on top of me. Of course, this would be much more fun if we were in a private place…" He trailed of suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at her.

And so Jack Sparrow was once again slapped by Adrianna Sommers. But if he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the small smile that graced her lips as she turned away.

The next encounter of the two was not for quite some time, but lasted far longer than either of them could have imagined.

The next few months were quite tame for Adrianna. Life in Tortuga did not change much, and aside from the occasional gossip of the sacking of Port Royal by the pirates of the Black Pearl, life was very boring. The same drinks were ordered, the same men were flirting, the same drunks were passed out in the same place, and the same women were with them. All was normal until that faithful day in mid August.

She was working at the bar, when suddenly she heard a voice that she should have recognized, yet had difficulty placing. When the speaking came into view, however, she quickly remembered who he was.

The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

Hoping to avoid being seen, she stayed on the other side of the room from where Jack and his companion were speaking, occasionally casting glances at the handsome blonde boy they had sent to the other side of the room. The owner of the tavern eventually came out and asked her to go serve the tables on the other side of the room, pointing them out to tell her where. Adrianna listened, and praying to all deities that ruled the skies, hoped that she would not have to serve his table. However luck was not with her, and he pointed to their table as the final table of the night. She nodded, and set off to serve the other tables, wanting to avoid having to serve them for as long as possible.

Finally all the other drinks had been served, and she was forced to go their table. Navigating her way through the drunken crowd, she reached them.

As she moved closer, she caught snatches of the conversation, with words of pirates, crews, and treasure being traded. When she entered within their sight, however, the men became silent. Putting on a smile used for her customers, she gave them their drinks and turned away, hoping that luck was with her and he would not remember her. However, as she had noticed earlier in the evening, luck was defiantly NOT with her, as a drunken man stumbled into her and sent her flying into the arms of Jack Sparrow.

For a moment he didn't recognize her, and then sudden recognition flashed across his features, and his face took on a self satisfied grin.

"Why is it, lass, that every time I set foot in this town, I end up catching you?" She huffed at that, and got up.

"Well if I remember correctly, the first time we met YOU ran into ME." Jack smirked.

"But that is still three out of four, love. But I do know a way you can make it up to me." Adrianna was wary. She did not want to become some type of common whore, but couldn't slap him until she heard his offer.

"We're setting up a crew to go after some treasure, and we're going to need a cook on our ship. Whataya say? Fancy some adventure?"

Well, that was unexpected. Adrianna thought as she considered his offer. Life in Tortuga WAS beginning to become quite dull, and really, she had always wanted to be a pirate. Admittedly she would be a cook, but it was better than nothing.

"Well then boys, if you're serious about your offer, I'll be glad to take you up on it. When do we leave?" Jack once again had that smug look on his face, and for the first time Adrianna wondered what in the world she would be getting into.

"Tomorrow, most likely. Since we only need to be staying here a night, we will need a room. Fancy giving us one?" She smiled and said she would try. Going over to the owner, she asked if there were any free rooms available, she received a nod and was told the cost. She then went back over to the men, whom, she realized, would soon be her crew mates.

"Well boys, you're in luck. There's still a room available. Of course, it'll cost you." After telling Jack the price, and laughing at the ridiculous expression on his face, she got the money and led him and the handsome boy she had noticed earlier up to their rooms. Adrianna thought it strange that the man they were speaking with wasn't coming, but kept her mouth shut. Ignoring Jack's wink, she went back downstairs and told the owner she was quitting. After a short conversation and receiving her money, she went back up to her room for the night for the last time. The next morning she was awake when Jack took them to the ship, and met up with the man from the last night whose name she found out was Gibbs. After watching as the woman named Annamaria slapped Jack for stealing her ship, they all boarded and set off for their adventure. As she watched the town of Tortuga slip away, Adrianna finally realized what she was leaving behind her home. And as she stood on the side of the ship, she decided it would probably be worth it. Well, hopefully.

A/N: Finally, my first fanfiction! I won't waste your time with a super long authors note, but that you for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It means a lot to me, and I appreciate the feedback!


	2. In Which Landings & Conclusions are Hard

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything involving Pirates of the Caribbean. All I own is Adrianna Sommers and her attiude.

Chapter 2- In which Adrianna and Will have a Disagreement and Come to Some Hard Conclusions

After 5 weeks on the Black Pearl, Adrianna had decided that the life of a pirate was far superior to the life of a tavern girl. For one, although the crew members had been a bit wary of her in the beginning, they had been far less annoying to her than the patrons of the tavern. Also, being a cook on the boat was remarkably similar to cooking on land, other than the continuous rocking of the ship which managed to spill everything off of the counters if she didn't pay enough attention.

It was on one of the occasions that had Adrianna sitting on the floor attempting to gather the potatoes that had hurled themselves away from her after a particularly vicious rock off the ship. On her hand and knees, Adrianna was basically crawling on the floor looking for one of the potatoes, when a pair of boots entered her vision. Inwardly groaning, she stood up to see the smirking face of Jack Sparrow.

"Well, love, as much as I know you respect and adore me, getting on your knees in front of me is a tad bit extreme." Ignoring him, Adrianna stood up and wiped off her breaches.

"Well, captain, I wouldn't be crawling on the ground if you didn't have the absurd enjoyment of steering this boat into every wave you could possibly find on this ocean." Jack smiled, falling into the familiar routine.

From the moment she had stepped on the ship, Adrianna and Jack had been harassing and teasing each other day and night. It seemed that the more time they spent together, the more they nagged and bothered each other. The crew members even had a running bet on how long the two of them would last without jumping each other, the longest bet being 8 months.

Smiling back at Jack, Adrianna twirled away from him to the cupboards.

"Now captain, I would kindly ask you to leave the kitchens unless you plan on helping me with something, as I will never get anything done with you here"

"And why is that, love? Do I _distract_ you? Make you nervous?" And so, Adrianna chased Jack from the kitchens brandishing a wooden spoon as her weapon, and significantly lowered the bet from 8 months to 6.

Later that week

Adrianna was sitting in the lookout at the top of the ship, staring out at the sea. Will had been driving her insane with his complete inability to stop talking about Elizabeth. She was obviously not jealous of the girl, but no one could be _that_ perfect. Also, hearing him talk about how in love he was with her was grating on her nerves, and making her think about whether or not she would ever be that in love with someone. A shout from below brought her out of her musings.

"Oi, love, whatcha doin' up there?" Adrianna smiled as Jack yelled up the ladder. Although he annoyed her to no end, she had to admit that he did in fact care what happened to her, even if it was just that he didn't want to have to end up cooking for himself and the crew. Laughing at the image of Jack attempting to work a stove, she failed to notice him climbing up the ladder until he spoke into her ear.

"Well, darling, how many times do I have to ask, what are you doing up here?" Jumping into Jack at the surprise, both of them went tumbling on the space of the lookout's floor. Looking up at him, Adrianna was amused to notice that they had, once again, landed on top of each other. Meanwhile, Jack was looking down at her, and thinking about how much he _really_ liked the way they were sitting right now.

"Captain, I would really enjoy it if you removed yourself from my person."

Smirking Jack leaned closer to her and spoke into her ear. "Now, love, why would I do that, when I am quite comfortable with your underneath me?"

And so once again, Jack ended up with a handprint on his face and a grin that could light up the sky.

Later in the Day

Adrianna was, once again, sitting down in the kitchens when yet another unplanned visitor came by.

"If you want food, wait till dinner. If you want company, go somewhere else. I'm busy." Without looking up, she continued to chop away at the foods in front of her.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I was wondering if you could help me with something." Adrianna groaned and looked up as she heard Will's voice. Previously that day, the two had gotten into a mild disagreement about whether or not Will really had enough to base his feeling about Elizabeth on. Obviously, he was there to grill her about _why_ she didn't think his feelings were real.

"Alright, but make it quick unless you don't want any food tonight." Will frowned, wondering how to start. He decided to just go with his nature and get to the point.

"Why do you not believe that Elizabeth and I will work? What is it that makes you doubt my feelings?"

"The fact that you know nothing about her." Her response was immediate, and Will was annoyed with it. Of course he knew about Elizabeth!

"Of course I know about her! I know her mother left her when she was a small child, I know she's the governor's daughter, I know she's always wanted a life without having to be looked at like she has no will of her own."

"Well, what's her favorite color? Favorite food? Do you know what she enjoys doing? Does she confide in you, do you know her secrets? I didn't think so. And all you have to base your love off of is a few short encounters and the fact that she saved you from drowning. Do you even know anything about her"

And so Will left the kitchens, a little doubtful about his feelings, and more than a little annoyed with a certain cook.

Meanwhile

Unkown to the duo arguing in the kitchens, Jack was sitting at the top of the steps, listening to Adrianna rant.

"Do you even know anything about her?"

That sentence hung inside his head, wandering around and crowding his thoughts so much that he almost missed the sound of Will tromping up the stairs.

_Well, _Jack thought, _I had better get to know her, shouldn't I?_

And so the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, terror of the seas, began his task of learning more about Adrianna Sommers, the cook on the Black Pearl.

A/N: So I have officially become one of those updaters I really hate. You know, the ones who update in periods of like months? Yah, sorry about that…..anyways, here's the chapter. And remember to click that little button down there. You know you want to.


	3. In Which Closets are Used & Plans Go Bad

Chapter 3: In Which Adrianna Has a Problem with Closets and Jack's Plan Backfires

Thanks to The Singing Sharpie for reviewing both chapters! That made me smile. Review please!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Adrianna and the plot.

The day after the talk between Will and Adrianna, much thinking was being done. Will had spent all of his time after the incident coming up with good reasons for his love for Elizabeth, and becoming very frustrated when he could not do so. Adrianna was simply wondering whether or not she had been too hard on Will. But the thoughts of Jack Sparrow were by far the most interesting. You see, after eavesdropping on the tail end of Will and Adrianna's argument, he had decided to get to know the cook better. After deciding on his goal, all that was left was that to decide on a course of action. He _could_ simply ask her questions, but being Jack Sparrow, he felt the need to do something grand, something tricky, something that would yet again prove him as the most clever and mad pirate sailing the Caribbean. And so, this is how Adrianna and Jack ended up locked in a closet.

Earlier that day, Jack had put his plan into action. Deciding to corner her, he waited until Adrianna was in the kitchen.

"Wonderful weather we're having, huh?" Sighing, Adrianna attempted to ignore the idiotic man leaning against the counter. Wondering how many times it would take of her telling him not to bother her while she worked for him to get the message; she failed to notice Jack until he was right behind her.

"So, love, tell me something. What do you think of…?" Sadly he was unable to finish the sentence, as when Adrianna heard his voice, she fell backwards on top of him, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Grinning, Jack broke out of his daze and rolled on top of her, effectively pinning her to the ground. Needless to say, Adrianna was not amused.

"Get off of me, Sparrow! As fun as you believe harassing me to be, I do not agree with you. And also, I am very tired of being landed on, and you simply need to watch where you're going." Jack, as per usual, ignored every word of what she said, preferring to stand up and throw her over her shoulder.

Adrianna momentarally stopped speaking, surprised by the fact that she had suddenly been lifted up into the air. Then, "Jack Sparrow, you release me right now! I mean it! _Put me down!_" She continued on like this until they reached the top of the deck. Adrianna then began calling out names to the crew members, who either ignored her or looked on as if it were the greatest show in the world. Finally reaching his destination, Jack shouldered open the door of the closet and shut them inside.

Putting Adrianna down, Jack slowly eased up and rubbed his back.

"Damn it love, how much do you weigh?" This statement earned him a hearty slap from the woman in question, who then began to sit in a corner.

"Lass, what are you doin'? There's no need to sit in the corner, I just wanted to talk to yah." Continuing to sit in the corner, Adrianna decided to ignore every word he said until the two of them left the closet. She knew it would not take that long, as Jack tended to get bored very easily and would wander off to do something more entertaining, therefore setting her free.

However, this time Jack was determined. He would find out more about Adrianna Sommers if it either killed him or he lost the ability to have children. Whichever came first.

Outside of the closet, the crew had put down what they had been doing to go and stand in front of the door. All of them had remarked to each other on numerous occasions that there had to be something going on between the captain and the cook, other than the fact that they harassed each other constantly. Finally, their chance had come to do something about it. All that mattered now was exactly _what_ they would do.

Coming up from below deck, William Turner had his mind set on proving Adrianna wrong. Despite the fact that he could come up with no evidence and that he barely knew her, Will was positive that he was in love with Elizabeth Swan.

As he neared the top of the stairs, he was surprised to find that the entire crew was gathered around one door on the ship. Knowing that whatever was going on behind the door had to be very abnormal for it to gain the crew's attention and tear them away from their work, he decided to investigate and confront Adrianna later.

Coming closer to the group, Will asked someone what in the world was going on. After being filled in on the situation, the crew came up with an ingenious plan, and he hoped that it did not backfire _too_ badly.

Adrianna had by now still now given up giving the captain the silent treatment, much to his dismay. However, the brave captain did not give up, throwing questions at her like rapid fire. This did not gain her attention until he asked the simple, quiet little question of "Are you a virgin?"

To this, Adrianna stood up and kicked the charismatic captain where it hurt, effectively gaining a few moments of silence, punctuated by Jack's groans of pain. After another 5 minutes, Adrianna finally answered the question, in her own way.

"I lived in Tortuga, what do you think?"

Jack, still in an extreme amount of pain from Adrianna's kick, did not respond. That is, until a loud _thud_ broke through the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

That was, in fact, the crew's supposedly ingenious plan. Deciding that the only way to prolong the moment was to block the door so that the occupants of the room could not leave, they had gone down below deck and gathered several large and heavy items, placing them in front of the door. This, they supposed, should hold them in long enough for a real connection to be made between the captain and Adrianna.

Going back to work, everyone ignored the muffled shouts and curses coming from the room, and the occasional thud that broke through the crew's monotony. And as each noise broke through the silence of the ship, each crew member had the same thought.

_Life is far more interesting with Adrianna Sommers aboard._


	4. In Which Lessons are Learned

Chapter 4- In Which Lessons are Learned and Advice is Given

A/N- So. This took forever. And it is probably complete crap, but I felt the need to post something. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and don't forget, keep reviewing!

Life on the ship had gone back to normal. Will had, after almost two hours, taken pity on the two locked in the closet and had let them out. This was followed by much screaming, slapping, and chaos. In the end, the wood next to the Captain's cabin was the only casualty, having been damaged when Adrianna began throwing every item in reach at the crew members huddled there trying to escape her wrath. Needless to say, the food the crew ate for the next week was barely passable for human consumption.

2 Weeks after The Incident

Although it had been two weeks since Adrianna had issued her challenge, Will was still deep in thought about why he loved Elizabeth. Although, this question had quickly turned into if he actually _did_ love her. After all, there were no reasons, nothing that made her that different from the rest of the women in Port Royal.

Sitting in a cabin, he wondered what in the world he was doing, going after a girl he barely knew, who was being held by pirates. His view on that specific group had changed after being cooped up on a ship for so long, but there was still the point that not everyone was as kind and accommodating as the current crew on the ship. And that, of course, was saying something.

On another part of the ship, Jack was also deep in thought. Going over all he knew about Adrianna, which admittedly was not much, Jack realized that he had no idea whether or not she could fight. This could in fact be a problem, as there would be no way for her to defend herself if they were attacked. Deciding on his course of action, Jack began yet another plan, that would ultimately gain him much pain.

Sitting in the kitchen as she always did, Adrianna heard someone coming down the stairs. As the only people who visited her here were Will and Jack, she mentally prepared herself for whatever nonsense would spill out of their mouths.

"Love, I've got a question for ya." Groaning, Adrianna hoped to whatever deities existed that she would not be forced to suffer through another round of Closet Questionnaire.

Jack, realizing that he was most likely going to drive the poor girl off the edge with his voice alone, ignored her discomfort and continued on. "Me and the crew want to know whether or not ya can fight, as we can't be babysitting you if we get attacked."

For several minutes there was nothing. Then, a small, barely perceptible head shake. Grinning from ear to ear, Jack delivered the line that would spark the insanity of the next month.

"Well, looks like we've got to teach ya."

After the encounter in the kitchens, Jack informed the crew of their shared duties to teach Adrianna how to fight. He and Will made up most of the lessons, but a few crew members, like Gibbs, were also present to balance out the undeniable chaos that would occur.

And so, Adrianna began her lessons. During her free time, which she had much of, she learned how to use a sword, and, with the help of Anamaria, how to defend herself _without_ a sword. Soon the entire crew began to take part, as watching her humiliate herself while trying to learn how to use a sword was just too amusing of a prospect to pass up.

Finally, after a month of non-stop training, Adrianna was finally able to use a sword. Well enough, Jack said, that she would at least be able to hold herself well enough in a fight for them to stop worrying. The lessons continued, however not a frequently.

It was after one of her lessons that Adrianna was once again in the kitchen nursing her bruises. She was no weakling, and took pain well, but she was not indestructible, and did not enjoy being wacked repeatedly with a sword. She was just gathering enough courage to move her body from the counter she was sitting on to the chair, when she heard the squeaky step signaling someone was coming down the steps. She groaned, remembering how often this seemed to happen to her. When Will came into view, she calmed down slightly. As annoying as his infatuation with Elizabeth was, he was the person she would rather see coming down the stairs.

Coming down the stairs, Will was extraordinarily nervous. He had been thinking a lot on the Elizabeth issue, and had decided that he really did not know her that well. It concerned him, realizing that the woman he was supposedly in love with was basically made from his imagination, as he had no idea who she really was. And so, he wanted to speak to Adrianna, as it was her who started all of this madness.

"What do you want Will? Don't you know better than to interrupt me when I'm feeling sorry for my bruises?" Adrianna laughed as she spoke, and Will's nervousness eased just slightly.

That was not to say that he was not nervous. Swallowing, he began. "I have been thinking of what you said, about me not knowing Elizabeth that well, and I see that you are right, but this brings into question my feelings, which is slightly ridiculous, as I was so positive that I loved her, until I met you, and now I am very confused, and I really need your help with helping me understand my feelings."

Adrianna was momentarily shocked, as she attempted to digest Will's over grown run on sentence. In the end, all she had was this simple advice.

"Will, you need to decide your own feelings. But if you really need that much help, I can help you understand."

This earned her a hug from Will, in which she could almost hear a sound that sounded like a mouse squeaking. Hugging Will tighter to make up for some of the pain in her ribs, her thoughts were simple.

_Damn it, I never had to deal with this sort of thing in Tortuga._

On the stairs, Jack had listened to the entirety of Will's speech, and witnessed the hug between the two. As he watched, a feeling began in the pit of his stomach. Having no idea what in the world this was, he labeled it as indigestion, and left it at that. Turning to go back up the stairs, his foot gently pressed on the squeaky step. Quickly jumping off and continuing quietly up the stairs, Jack walked away, still wondering about his indigestion.


	5. In Which Indigestion & Elizabeth Return

Chapter 5: In Which Indigestion Returns and Elizabeth Is Rescued

A/N- So this may or may not be the longest chapter. I _finally_ got some inspiration, so tada! Out comes the chapter. Sorry I glossed over Elizabeth's rescue so much, but I had forgotten all about it and had to look on Wikipedia for the plot…not my best plan. Anyways, thank you _so much_ to everyone who had reviewed the chapters so far. _**I LOVE YOU ALL!**_ Remember, reviews make me write (slightly) faster!

Disclaimer for chapters 4 & 5- I own nothing but Adrianna and her slightly violent attitude.

After the encounter in the kitchens the night before, Will and Adrianna had begun to spend more time together, seeing as they both needed a friend. Will was still wondering about the Elizabeth issue, and every conclusion he drew brought him closer to realizing what his supposed love really was. Adrianna, on the other hand, simply needed someone around her with even the slightest bit of sense.

Also during these times, Jack's indigestion simply would not go away. At times, it was as though he was perfectly fine. However, when he saw Adrianna and Will together, it came back full force. He had gone to Annamaria about the issue, as she should probably know something about it, but when he told her about his symptoms and when they occurred, she began laughing so hard she almost fell over the side. And so, Jack continued to puzzle over his issues, ignoring the obvious conclusion.

It was another simple day on the ship, when Will reached a conclusion. This simple little conclusion would shatter life as he knew it, and destroy everything he had ever believed.

"You know, pirates aren't actually that bad."

Although he had been speaking to himself, every human in the general area, and a few fish, stopped what they were doing and stared. Those words coming out of William Turner's mouth were like hearing Adrianna profess undying love for Elizabeth. Something that would never happen, even if Adrianna _did_ turn out to like women. Gibbs, in a panic, began screaming about all of them dying from bad luck, as something like this could never happen unless the universe shifted.

Adrianna, who had come above deck to see what was making the crew so quiet, wondered why in the world everyone was standing and staring at Will. After being filled in by a helpful member of the crew who had not been struck dumb, she also stood for a few moments. That is, until she ran up and hugged Will so hard they both fell onto the floor. Although completely shocked, he had the presence of mind to make sure she didn't hit her head on the deck. Unluckily, he didn't have the presence of mind to stop himself from hitting his head.

It was at the point of Adrianna's flying tackle that Jack had emerged from his cabin. He then had to go back into his cabin and lay down, as his indigestion kicked into overdrive when he saw them laying on the ground. This was also mixed with a small bit of anger, which he assumed was at the fact that the crew was simply standing around. Yelling at them to get back to work, he slammed the door to his cabin.

Getting up, Adrianna and Will went down the kitchens to discuss his sudden love for pirates, while the crew looked between them and the captain's cabin, wondering what in they were going to do to help get Jack to realize his feelings.

Below deck, Adrianna was beginning her questioning. Deciding to go with the basic, most obvious question, she asked:

"What brought this on?" Will smiled, or attempted to, as his head was still killing him.

"Well, after being on a pirate ship for so long, they start to grow on you." Adrianna looked at him, sensing the bullshit answer, and continued.

"Grow on you? Will, yesterday I listened to you rant about how pirates were dirty scumbags. Really, what's going on here?" Will sighed, realizing he would actually have to answer her question.

"Ok. So, there's this girl who works on a pirate ship and she's really nice, and so is the rest of the crew, but she's even nicer, because she is like an actual human being, and she came here of her own free will, and then the made this good for herself even with the nosy crew, and it's just difficult to hate people when you know some of them, like this girl, are actually good people." Adrianna once again had to wonder why in the world it was impossible for Will to speak in normal sentences. Finally realizing what he was talking about, her face adopted a look of confusion.

"There is no way Annamaria made you like pirates." Will finally laughed, thinking how her and Jack really were perfect for each other, as they both refused to see what was right in front of them.

"No, you. However, she was responsible for knocking a little sense into me on various occasions." Finally understanding, Will received another flying tackle, during which both began laughing hysterically.

From above, both the crew and Jack heard the ruckus. Jack almost threw up over the side, and the crew finally realized that they had a lot of work to do if they were ever going to make Jack and Adrianna work.

After months of sailing, the crew had finally arrived at Isla de Muerta, where Elizabeth was being held. Jack had decided that himself and Will would go and save her, much to Adrianna's annoyance. After making both of them promise to stay safe and not do anything reckless, they began their journey to save Elizabeth.

When Will returned to the ship, Elizabeth in tow, he was subjected to another of Adrianna's infamous flying tackles. It was then that she noticed that Jack was nowhere to be found. After questioning the two about his whereabouts, and the ensuing fight over whether or not the code should be kept, the ship sailed away, with Adrianna in the kitchens.

Below Deck – Will and Elizabeth

Will was extremely uncomfortable. Although he had not decided what to do about the Elizabeth issue, his decision was quickly being made for him. From the moment she stepped on deck, she had been nothing but a dead weight. The fact that she had continually glared at Adrianna was not helping her case, as Will had become rather attached to the girl. Deciding that moving Elizabeth away from her was the only way to stop a fist fight from breaking out, he took her below deck to tend to her injured hand. Where he then discovered that all she did was whine about the fact that his hands were rough.

_I work in a blacksmith's shop, making swords and practicing with them…why in the world is she surprised by this?_ Will was rapidly becoming agitated, and after fixing up Elizabeth, he went back to the one place where he could always be free to talk. The kitchens.

However, talking was not on Adrianna's mind right now. She was sick with worry about Jack, as no matter how much he harassed her, she still cared about him. He was, after all, the one who gave her this wonderful adventure, and helped her meet the people who would change her life. So as Will came down to the kitchens, he was faced with a problem he had never encountered before, a situation that would send lesser men running for the hills. An angry Adrianna, which could scare even the heartiest seaman.

"I need to ta- wait, are you crying?" Adrianna looked at him, still managing a death glare even through her tears.

"Yes I am crying. That tends to happen when people become upset, as I currently am. Do you want to know why I am upset?" Not waiting for an answer, although Will was about to reply with a resounding no, she continued.

"The reason I am crying is because you left Jack at Isla de Muerta. Really, Will? What would possess you to do that?" Will then took this time after her question to explain that he may have knocked out Jack, as he was worried he would do something to betray him with a plan that would not allow him to save Elizabeth. Before he had time to tell her that he realized this was probably a terrible plan, Will experienced a sharp pain on his cheek.

As the crew watched Will come up from the kitchens with a handprint on the side of his face, the realized two things.

One, Adrianna did in fact care about Jack. This would, in fact, make their job much easier.

And two, getting on her bad side was a very bad and painful idea, as the destroyed wood next to the captain's cabin, and the handprint on Will's face proved.


	6. In Which Will Stands Up & Adrianna Falls

Chapter 6- In Which Will Stands Up and Adrianna Falls Down

Disclaimer- I own nothing but Adrianna and her "I am going to stab you and repeatedly and then dance on your grave" glare. You know you want it ;)

A/N- So. It took me awhile to come up with this, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I was in a good mood, so the otherwise painful situation this probably should have been is now slightly more amusing. Also, enjoy the little clip at the bottom of the page. Remember, reviews are love, and I love you all! In a non-creepy, non-stalkerish way.

The day after Adrianna's blowup, Will refused to speak to Elizabeth. When he had gotten back to the cabin where the crew slept, she was waiting for him, in an extremely bad way.

"_Where were you?" Will grimaced. _What a wonderful way to be greeted after an argument. _Sighing, he replied._

"_I was in the kitchens, speaking to Adrianna." Elizabeth's face turned red, and her facial expression said that he was about to get chewed out by not one, but two females in the space of one hour._

"_Well William. If you are done consorting with that…that…whore, we have to talk. Honestly, how do you intend to get off of this ship? We can't simply stay here, you know. We both have lives waiting for us back in Port Royal." Will, however, did not hear the end of this statement, as he was focused more on the fact that his only friend on the ship had been called a whore. With a facial expression that gave Adrianna's "I am going to stab you repeatedly and then dance on your grave" glare a run for its money, he answered her little statement._

"_Well, miss Swan, it seems we have differing view on a certain member of this crew. Now, if you would kindly not insult my friends to my face, I would like to go to sleep, so please remove yourself from my bunk." Elizabeth was stunned. No one had ever talked to her like this, and Will was the last person she expected to. With tears in her eyes, which were more from the fact that her told her off than that he was making her get away from him, she turned away._

_Turning back for a moment before continuing, Elizabeth attempted what was supposed to be a scathing reply. "Since you obviously like Adrianna more than me, you can be free to her. I no longer care what you do." This actually would have caused Will some emotional pain, but for the fact that Elizabeth tripped over a random bucket and went sprawling across the floor. Going to bed in a slightly lighter mood, Will contemplated what would happen to him tomorrow._

And so, this was why Will was standing on the deck, alone, staring out to sea. This was also why he was the first one to spot the ship that seemed to be heading straight for them. Calling Gibs over, he became extremely anxious when the other man's face turned white as a ghost. With a whisper that seemed to say he couldn't get enough air, Gibs identified the ship as the _Black Pearl._

When Gibs began his mixture of shouting orders and praying for survival, Adrianna came up deck to see what all of the fuss was about. Seeing Annamaria, and completely ignoring Will, she made her way over to see what in the world was going on. After being filled in on the ship, its history, and its undead crew, Adrianna was sufficiently panicked. So panicked, that when Will came up behind her, she almost stabbed him in the stomach. Seeing who it was, the small part of her brain that was actually functioning correctly wondered if she should have just stabbed him and called it an accident. Shaking those thoughts away, she heard just enough of Will's apology, the Elizabeth part, to hastily forgive him before Gibs started to become agitated about the fact that the _Pearl _was about to catch up to them. With Will's brilliant idea of throwing everything overboard to make themselves lighter, soon items from cannonballs to tables were making their home at the bottom of the ocean. When someone went to throw the cannons overboard, Adrianna managed to convince them not to, seeing as although there were no cannonballs, throwing the cannons over would be a problem if they ever did come out of this mess alive. Finally, despite all of their efforts, the _Pearl_ caught up to them. What followed was a battle that Adrianna would only remember as _cut, parry, cut, sprint, and repeat _when she was asked about it later.

After almost ten minutes, the crew was rounded up and brought onto the other ship, while theirs sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Huddling together to attempt not to touch the pirates surrounding them, Adrianna looked around the ship for anything mildly resembling Jack, she soon found him standing behind Barbossa. At his deal, however, her previously mentioned glare turned on full power, causing him to flinch.

Will, stepping up to stop Jack's plan from continuing, proclaimed himself as Bootstrap's heir. The conditions of his willingness surprised her, as instead of just saying Elizabeth should go free, Adrianna was also included. However, her relief was prombtly crushed when she was herded to the plank by a very ugly pirate, with one eye missing.

Will, in outrage, shouted that the captain had promised that they would go free.

Barbossa, however, made a very reasonable point. "Boy, all ya said was that they would go free. Ya never said when or where. Now Miss Turner, I'll be liking that dress back, if ya don' mind."

Elizabeth, tearing off the dress and hurling it at Barbossa, was the first to be shoved off. Calmly floating down through the air, only the faintest splash was heard. Next, Adrianna was herded on the plank. Turning back at Will, she gave one last piece of advice, "Next time get rid of the loopholes", before she was shoved off into the cold ocean water below. Coming up for air, Adrianna was surprised to hear another splash, followed by Jack's head appearing a few feet away from her.

Spitting out water, he looked around and groaned. "Damnit, this is where he dropped me the last time!"

And for the next half hour, the pair and Elizabeth swam to the little island that apparently existed to their north. As they swam, Adrianna had a single thought. _If this water doesn't kill us, Jack's island probably will._

At the bottom of the sea, in the _Interceptor_'s trail of items

A small fish swam through the water, looking curiously at all of the items on the ground. A three pronged pointed object began to float downwards at him, which he quickly dogged. Swimming away, the thought about how idiotic humans were, and how lucky he was to never have to deal with them.


	7. In Which We Remember the Odd Times

Chapter 7- In Which We Remember the Odd Times

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Except Adrianna and that little fishy.

A/N- This chapter was _so short_. I feel terrible, but it was necessary so I could get something out. I wish school wasn't starting, because freshman year? Yah, not working out so well. Anyways, reviews are love, and I LOVE YOU ALL!

After swimming for what felt like hours, Adrianna and Jack (who was towing Elizabeth, the lazy lump) finally made it to the island. Dragging themselves up on shore, Adrianna looked around her and frowned. The only things on the island were sand and trees. It was, admittedly, beautiful, with the sun throwing its rays on the trees, making the color of the leaves stand out more than they already did. However, there was no way they would be able to survive here long enough for someone to rescue them. Turning to Jack, Adrianna was prepared to ask the dreaded question, _Do you have any ideas?_, when she found that Elizabeth was already doing just that. Tuning in to the conversation, Adrianna had resist the urge to smack the idiot right in the forehead.

"How did you get off the last time? What about all the stories I heard as a child, of the brilliant and daring Captain Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth's voice was making Adrianna wonder whether she should have just stayed on the ship with the bloodthirsty pirates.

"That's just it, lass. They were stories." While speaking, Jack started walking to a particular point on the island. Following him, Elizabeth and Adrianna soon saw what he was walking to.

A trap door coming out of the sand was Jack's destination. Opening it, he began removing ridiculous amounts of rum from the hatch, telling his story all the while.

"This used to be an island for a few men smuggling rum. The last time I was trapped here, it was still in use and they took me back to the other, populated islands."

Adrianna thought back to an event close to two years ago now. A man running through the streets, looking like he was trying to escape something.

"So _that_ was why you ran into me the first time!" Adrianna's little outburst earned her an odd look from Elizabeth, and one of recognition from Jack.

"Aye, that it was. Betting you're still glad I did run into you, too." Rolling her eyes, Adrianna ignored his comment, to hear Elizabeth say the first semi-intelligent sentence in her life.

"That's wonderful to hear, but how are we getting off the island?"

William Turner Jr. sat on the Black Pearl, wondering what in the world he had gotten into when he offered to save Elizabeth. First a crazy pirate, then months at sea, getting captured on a pirate ship, and meeting Adrianna. At the moment, he considered his choice to let her go free with Jack, which ended with her, Elizabeth, and Jack getting thrown overboard. For some odd reason, he was more worried about Adrianna than Elizabeth, and this made no sense considering the fact that _Elizabeth_ was the one he had went across the seas to save, not Adrianna.

A clattering from the crew next to him broke him out of his reverie. Listening to their conversation, which revolved primarily around escape plans, Will took some time to look at his surroundings. The walls were dark colored wood, dirty from years of sailing at sea. He and the crew were being held in cells of what looked like iron, rusting in several places. It was obvious these were slightly newer than the rest of the ship, as where they were placed looked more like a place to hold supplies. Scratches on the floor showed the crew's efforts to vandalize the ship, despite being trapped in their cell. Will came out of his musings just long enough to hear Gib's ridiculous solution.

"Next time they open up the cell to give us food, we charge 'em and take the ship."

This proposal was met with blank stares and silence, until Annamaria brought up the main flaw.

"Wonderful plan, but the crew is undead. Nothing we do will help. I say we wait for Will here to get himself killed, and then make a break for it while their distracted."

Every eye turned to Will. It was at times like this that he distinctly wished he was invisible, so as to avoid the piercing (and slightly creepy) stares he was receiving.

Looking back at the walls, only one thought moved through his mind.

_How am I supposed to get out of here alive?_


	8. In Which Drunkenness and Idiocy Abound

Chapter 8: In Which Drunkenness and Idiocy Aound

A/N: OMG. I haven't updated since August. I feel like such a terrible person. Seriously, I should have been writing this. So it's like 9 at night, I finally got some inspiration, and I have school tomorrow. Luckily for you, I'm writing and posting a chapter for your enjoyment…Reviews are wonderful, and remind me that I do indeed have a story up!

It was the same day they had been stuck on the island, and to Adrianna it had already felt like weeks. Between Elizabeth's whining and Jack's constant consuming of rum, life had gone significantly downhill. Sitting at the edge of the water, Adrianna looked to the setting sun and wondered why in the world she hadn't already high-tailed it back to her life in Tortuga. Looking back at the extremely tipsy pirate captain a few feet to her right, she knew why.

It sure as hell wasn't love, but there was no way she was leaving Jack. After all, he had given her food, a place to sleep, fighting lessons, and some of the best entertainment she had had in her life. The fact that he was extremely attractive helped matters a bit, also.

In his drunken state, Jack was barely aware of what was going on around him. Well, everything but Adrianna. It seemed that no matter what he did, Jack could never get her out of his head. Not that he wanted to, but sometimes (when he wasn't piss drunk, which was not very often) he wondered if he would even be able to go back to life without her. And somehow, life full of whores and rum didn't seem as appealing without her slapping him into sobriety.

With alcohol swimming in his brain, making everything fuzzy and bright, Jack knew he was feeling something others may have described as love. And he also knew that if they got out of this alive, Adrianna was going to feel it too, whether she liked it or not.

It was closing in on six o'clock at night when Adrianna was shaken awake by a drunken pirate stepping on her stomach. Pulling his foot out from under him, she watched in amusement as Jack lost his balance and toppled backwards, onto the soft tan sand. Shaking his hair out, he slurred her a proposition.

"How 'bout cha drink sum rum? We're 'avin a marvelous time of it." Looking backwards, Adrianna noticed Elizabeth swaying around with a bottle in her hand. She could spot right away that the girl was faking, as no person could get drunk for the first time and not be face down in the sand by now.

Rolling her eyes, Adrianna brought her thoughts back to Jack. Looking at his puppy dog eyes, which managed to be piercing even with the glaze of alcohol, she shrugged her shoulders and accepted the bottle from him. After all, what could a little drinking hurt?

The rest of the night passed in a hazy blur. All Jack could remember were bright images, fading almost as fast as they appeared. Adrianna, drunkenly singing a song with her arms wrapped around him. Elizabeth clinking her bottle with his and singing a pirates song. And finally, his favorite memory of all.

Adrianna had finally passed from tipsy to completely trashed, and she was looking up at Jack with eyes that spoke the world. Or would have, if he was sober enough to read what they were saying. Staring up at him, she leaned in, and declared that she loved him, and pressed her lips to Jack's. Moments later, she passed out in the sand, but the sentiment was not lost on him. After all, there's never a more honest man than when he's drunk. And Jack supposed that the statement went for women, too.

Adrianna woke to the bright glare of the noon-day sun, and the smell of burning going through her nostrils. She was propped up on Jack's chest, clutching at his shirt while he clutched at her waist. Gently extracting herself from his hold, Adrianna looked behind herself to see a large pyre, being fueled by the rum Elizabeth was throwing in. Hearing a shout and the sounds of an extremely hung-over man attempting to get himself out of the sand, she assumed that Jack had finally woken up.

"Where'd the rum go?" Adrianna snorted. _Of course_ the first thing Jack noticed was not the giant fire on the beach, but the lack of rum.

"I'm burning it. The entire island of Port Royal is looking for me, when they see this signal they will come right to us." Elizabeth's nasaly voice came through the rough crackling of the flames, entirely ruining the morning for everyone.

"Well, princess, did you think about the fact that we are _pirates?_ When your precious fleet gets her, Jack and I are going to be thrown into _jail_." The blonde girl's face crinkled up in confusion, obviously not liking this hole in her plan. Jack's shout brought them all out of their thoughts.

A ship had been sighted off the coast of the island. Upon further inspection, it was revealed to be one of the ships from Port Royal's fleet.

The moods of the people upon the island were mixed. Elizabeth was ecstatic at being rescued, making her blond curls bounce around her head as she jumped around the pyre.

Adrianna, on the other hand, was extraordinarily nervous. Not only was there a large chance of her being executed, she had met one of the generals from Port Royal once before. The acquaintance had not ended well. Also, Adrianna was worried for Jack. Her own death hadn't started to bother her yet, although it undoubtedly would, but Jack's death was making her wring her hands and scrunch her face.

A rough hand slid into hers while she was panicking. Looking up, Adrianna saw Jack's face, and felt a small bit of comfort. Which was completely shattered at his next words.

"Well, looks like it's the end of us. Just so you know, I love you too, love."

And now Adrianna had to worry about her death, the general she may see, Jack's death, and whatever she had said while drunk. This was just not her day.


	9. In Which Bottles Break

Chapter 9: In Which Bottle are Broken and Jack's Over the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC.

A/N: So, I feel like such an ugh for not updating sooner. I mean really, what kind of horrible author am I? So TADA! Reviews are love, and I love all of you, even if school has taken my writing time and tied it to a pole.

EDIT: The new update anyone just got is a slight modification to the chapter. 0EMMA BLACK0 was kind enough to inform me that a made a little mistake in the chapter, and then my perfectionism just attacked me a little bit so I had to fix it. Enjoy!

The fact that Adrianna was in one of the worst moods of her life did nothing to convince the crew of the oncoming ship to loosen their hold on her wrists, or to do anything other than be complete idiots (this however, was relative, as Jack constantly proved). And so, Adrianna and Jack were uncomfortably hauled up the side of the boat, while little miss Princess was graciously given the hands of the crew to help her up and not upset her "delicate sensibilities".

Of course, from the moment Adrianna managed the make it up to deck, despite the yanking and pulling, she dropped her head as far down into her chest as she was possible able. After all, it wouldn't do for anyone to recognize her after that unfortunate little...incident two years ago.

_Flashback_

_Adrianna was standing at the edge of the bar, looking over at the patrons. All in all, it had been quite a normal night, with only five or six people getting thrown out onto the streets. A sudden commotion over the other end of the tavern caused Adrianna to put down her glass and walk over there, rolling her eyes all the way. No doubt it was some poor sailor who had gotten a little to drunk and had picked a fight with an equally drunk sailor. These things were just so common that it was practically second nature for Adrianna to grab the stick next to the bar which they kept for these situations._

_Of course, with Adrianna's luck, it wasn't just a few drunk sailors in a bar fight. It was one of those meddling officers from Port Royal, attempting to bring some "order" to Tortuga, as if such a thing were possible._

_With another roll of her eyes, the petite brunette settled herself in between the officer and the sailor, giving the latter a shove with the stick and the former her best glares._

"_Excuse me officer, but just what seems to be the problem here?"_

_The officer looked Adrianna up and down, seemingly evaluating whether or not he would need to restrain her. What Adrianna did not know was that he was simply "checking her out", as the term would become. After all, her uniform did close to nothing to resemble any sense of modesty, being only marginally better than those of the whore's who did business in the tavern._

_Cutting off evaluation, the man straightened his back and ignored her question. "My name is Captain James Norrington, and I am here to evaluate the state of this pub. It seems as there has been quite a few illegal transactions here, as well as housing a number of...pirates." The man, Captain Norrington, said the final word with an air of disgust, making Adrianna narrow her eyes. _

"_Well I am sorry Captain, but I must be forced to ask you to leave this establishment, as I cannot have you here harassing our patrons. So if you would please..." Adrianna made a gesture to the door, making it quite obvious that if the man stayed any longer he would be severely overstaying his welcome. Of course the man ignored her, in the way a superior ignores his subordinates._

"_I am sorry, but I will need to see the owner of this establishment."_

"_He's out. I'm in charge, so anything you have to say will be said to me."_

_Norrington's face grew pinched, and he looked around him as if to see whether or not the woman was telling the truth. The faces around him all nodded in agreement, smiling for a reason he did not know._

_With a long suffering sigh, Norrington began to read off his list of reason why the establishment needed to be handed over to the Royal Navy immediately. In Adrianna's eyes, it was all a load of bull, and she promptly told him so._

_Every man and woman in the bar was then treated to the sight of the Captain's face turning from a bright red to a sort of eggplant purple. The man then began to list reasons why he was going to arrest them all now, his face turning progressively redder with each given sentence._

_Finally, he came to the woman who had been vexing him the entire time. "Finally, the...wench, as it were, will be handed over into custody in the Port Royal jail for upwards of two days, for insulting an officer."_

_Adrianna's eyebrows went up into her hairline, mouth opening slightly in a look of utter surprise. Raising her stick slightly, all good sense had seemed to abandon her, getting ready to whack the officer in the forehead._

_That was, until he pitched forwards onto her. Throwing him off, Adrianna confronted the sailor standing behind him, broken bottle in hand and a sheepish grin on his face._

_When Norrington woke in the alley the next morning, all he remember was the annoying wench, a burning pain in the back of his head, and some sort of stick._

_Flashback_

So, you would understand Adrianna's anxiety when she boarded the boat. It isn't everyday you see the man you were planning on knocking out with a stick after his being promoted up to Commodore.

As for Jack, he simply didn't want to get hanged. Because, well, he would never be able to get to know Adrianna if the two of them were dead.

Elizabeth, oblivious to all, was standing at the edge of the ship, head down, thinking about her plan to valiantly save Will and keep a place in his heart forevermore.

And Norrington, well, he just stared at Adrianna. Who was standing next to Jack, who had managed to get his hand so close to her ass that she was seriously thinking of chopping it off.

"Well well well, if it isn't the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, and his little wench. Whatever shall we do with _you._"

And so, Adrianna knew that she was utterly screwed, and moved herself a little closer to Jack, who was almost glowing at the fact that she was _voluntarily seeking comfort! _That just does not happen every day, and after her drunk admission of love, he was over the moon.

Love was a funny thing, really.


End file.
